1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an air conditioner with an ejector refrigerant cycle. The air conditioner is suitably used for a vehicle.
2. Related Art:
A vehicle air conditioner in a prior art switches a cooling operation and a heating operation, by switching an operation for flowing high-pressure refrigerant in an interior heat exchanger and an operation for flowing low-pressure refrigerant in the interior heat exchanger.
However, in this vehicle air conditioner, when the cooling operation is performed for dehumidifying a passenger compartment, condensed water is generated on a surface of the interior heat exchanger. After that, when the heating operation is performed, the condensed water remained on the surface of the interior heat exchanger evaporates immediately. Therefore, a windshield of an automotive vehicle is readily fogged.